Rockin' All Over The Worlds
by Kaiblader
Summary: "Look Axel I need to study." "Awe come on Zexy come see the show!" "Ughh" - Ok i suck as summaries just take a look :D Rated T for later chapters! Includes side pairings AkuRoku and SoRiku
1. Studying

Zexions POV

"Come on Sexy Zexy." I winced at the use of that dreadful nickname

"No Axel, if you hadn't already noticed there is a huge exam coming up that we all need to study for, I would much rather study than go to a stuffy, sweaty, smelly bar to watch some annoying, loud band when I could be studying for the test." I kept my eyes on my book knowing he wasn't going to give up.

"Zexion Schemer you will come or god help me I will get Roxas to help me kidnap you."

"I fail to see the threat in that." I smirked and turned the page. Axel bit his lip but carried on moaning, I ended up blocking it out.

"Zexion!" A blonde boy with spiky blonde hair walked into the flat.

"Hello Roxas, please restrain your boyfriend he's going to kidnap me" I rolled my eyes.

"Roxas tell Zexion he has to come to the party, oh and Zexion its not a bar, pub or club.

"Axel he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Roxas looked at me then at Axel. I just smirked as I flipped over another page of my book.

"But Roxas!" Axel folded his arms and sulked.

"Zexion, we would really like it if you came, all you do is read books and study, yes I know that we have that big test coming up but you have to get out of this flat sometime." Roxas looked on pleadingly.

"..." I flipped another page over, seeing it was the back page I closed the book and looked at both Roxas and Axel. "Well I suppose, but not for long."

"Wow Roxas you gotta teach me how to do that." Roxas just grinned at this.

"Here" Roxas passed me a ticket to the venue as such. "I knew I'd get you to come so I ordered three tickets. Its at Radiant Coffee House. Apparently its a really good Singer who is getting loads of fans so I don't know how but the Coffee House managed to get him to come to a performance at the House only 100 people aloud." Roxas walked into the kitchen after saying this and came back out with three cans of Sprite, passing them around we all started to drink them.

"Well, don't expect me to stay for long." I kept my eyes on the can as a swung it left to right a little.

"Don't worry we won't." Axel sniggered.

"So what time shall I get there." I let my eyes flow to Roxas then to Axel.

"Be outside the coffee house at exactly seven pm, got it memorized?" Axel tapped the side of his head, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine what time is it now?" I looked to Roxas who checked his phone.

"About four-thirty." Roxas put his phone back into his pocket and looked at Axel who was now panicking.

"Roxas we gotta go get ready." Axel panicked and ran to the front door

"Yes because you're going to be so late with what two and a half hours to get ready." I remarked, Axel glared at me then pleaded at Roxas.

"Zexion I gotta go." Roxas rolled his eyes and walked over to his boyfriend, grabbing him and pushing him out of the door.

"I guess I'll see you both later then." I looked around and stood up seeing Roxas to the door.

"Yes bye." Roxas waved at he grabbed onto Axels arm.

"Yes." I nodded and shut the door.

Once I was alone I walked to my bedroom and opened the door to my cupboard.

"Why am I doing this?" I sighed as I picked out what to wear and wandered over to the bathroom to get ready.

I stepped out of the shower, refreshed and ready for what was waiting for me. I looked at my reflection as I dried my hair and sorted it out. I put my clothes on, blue skinny jeans, a dark lavender shirt with faint swirls on that only went up half the way, a purple earring and my black converse. Yes I looked like a doofus but I really don't care, ugh I'm hanging around Axel to much my vocabulary is going downhill.

"Ok what time is it." I asked myself as I walked out of my bathroom, through my bedroom and into the living room. I looked at the clock 6:30pm. Ok it seems I lost track of time. I grabbed my house keys. Luckily Radiant Coffee House was just down the road from where I lived so it wasn't much of a treck. I looked around to see if I was ready, double checked myself in the mirror, looked over the study papers on the desk then set of to Radiant Coffee House.


	2. Meeting

Zexions POV

I don't know how I got there so fast, but I ended up there at 6:45, as per usual both Axel and Roxas where no-where to be seen. I decided to take it upon myself to go into the already half filled Coffee House to get a drink, would you believe it, I got coffee.

After twenty minutes, yes they where late I saw them waiting outside the Coffee House.

"You two, you're early." I said sarcastically as I strode out of the door towards them.

"Oh shut the hell up." Axel snapped. I smirked; he never liked being made fun of because it takes him over 3 hours to get ready.

"Axel..." Roxas warned him as we all walked into the Venue. Roxas and Axel said they where going down front, they told be to come but I just gave them my well known 'Death Glare' and they walked off. I sat at the 'bar' as the waitress Aerith came up to me.

"So ever heard of this singer?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"No." I answered and looked to where I could see a big red spot that was Axel.

"I have, the singer is amazing." She carried on, I wish she wouldn't. I looked at her and she smiled and walked off to serve someone else.

~X~

8:00pm It's packed full and its about to start, I haven't seen Axel or Roxas since we came in before.

"Ok you guys you ready for this?" A blonde woman with two pieces of hair sticking up like antennas came on stage and stomped her feet on the ground. Everyone screamed and shouted 'YES!' I rolled my eyes, how cliché. The lady went of and that's when everyone started moving around so I couldn't see, why did I come again?

"Ok you guys this is a special concert just for you ok?" the voice said over the microphone. My eyes snapped up from my cup, the voice was almost melodic, like the person was singing even though they weren't. Then they started to sing, with no warning what so ever. I was speechless, what else is there to be? His voice was pure brilliance. I was suddenly pushing through the people to try and get to the front to see him, I saw Axels head bobbing up and down so I headed for that.

As I pushed through them which was very out of character for me, I heard such things as 'Hey what the hell?' 'Move it emo kid' and other stupid sentences, I didn't care I had to see him, that was the only thing on my mind. I pushed past one more person and bumped into Axel.

"Hey there Zexion!" He shouted over the noise, he pointed up, I looked. It was then I saw the most beautiful person alive. He had black skinny leather pants on that where ripped at the knees, a blue baggy shirt with bubbles on which was to my dismay open for all the world to see. I moved my eyes up to his head he had what looked like the lovechild between a Mullet and a Mohawk, I named it a Mullhawk. I moved down a little and saw his eyes, beautiful sea green eyes. He was on a guitar solo I think, I was to busy taking in every aspect of his body. His eyes locked with mine as he knelt down in front of my and played. Axel pushed me forward a little. The song began to end and everyone began to clap. He reached into his pocket wrote something down and let it fall in front of me. I looked at him and he winked as he went to bow and begin the next song.

-X-

? POV (A/N – even though you already know who it is xD)

As I played my guitar I saw someone pushing their way through the crowd, well actually I just thought it was going to be some crazed fangirl, but boy was I wrong. As I carried on playing I saw the most beautiful person alive (a/n seems familiar no?) Slate grey hair flopped over one side of his face, his eyes matched his hair perfectly. As I started my guitar solo I knelt down in front of him and played, I could see he was smiling and by the look on his friends faces, _well I'm guessing they where his friends_, he doesn't smile much. So as the song ended I wrote a note telling him and his friends to come round back to the tour bus type thing so we could chat, I dropped it in front of him and winked as I went to play the next song.

-X-

Zexions POV

Ok yes I read the note and yes I am now going to treasure it forever...So me, Axel and Roxas where now making our way around the back to his caravan/bus/transport.

"Wow I can't believe where gonna go talk to him." Roxas pulled on Axels sleeve. I looked up at the big blue Caravan/Bus/Transport, It was blue with a water type effect all around it. I looked at the door, there was a guard standing outside.

"How're we gonna get in then." Axel poked my side. I pushed him away as I walked up to the guard and showed him the note. He looked at the note then knocked on the door. He had long black hair with dreadlocks, he also wore a suite. Another man answered the door, he had an eye patch, long black and what looked like silver hair up in a ponytail, and a scar on the side of his face. He looked at us, looked at the note then nodded to Mr. Dreadlocks as I now named him.

"As soon as I have searched you three, you may enter." Mr. Dreadlocks spoke seriously. Patchy was still watching us as we walked to Mr. Dreadlocks.

"Xiggy who is it?" I heard the voice, the addictive melodic voice, asking curiously to Patchy.

"Those three you told me about, kiddo." He smirked.

"Oh they don't need to be searched just let them in!" He called back

Patchy and Mr. Dreadlocks exchanged glances, sighing they let us in without a search.

~x~x~

A/N yes it's a bit longer this time xD who know I may get another chapter up today apart from this one :D

R+R if you like, I'm not bothered xD

Cookies for all!


	3. Proposition

Chapter 3

Zexions POV

I looked around in awe as we walking in. Patchy was leading us into the living area, that's where I saw him, He was sitting on a blue couch with his feet up on the coffee table. He had changed he now wore a black t-shirt with blue music note on and blue jeans.

"Hey!" he waved as we all sat down nervously "Make yourselves at home kay?" he asked with an oh-so addicting smile on his face.

We all fidgeted with our clothes a little.

"Hey kiddo's want anything to drink?" Patchy came from around the corner.

"Yeah me an Roxas'll have a drink, what about you Zexion?" Axel perked up the courage to say something, once he had spoken the awkward air vanished and everyone loosened up.

"Yes, I'll have a Sprite please." I looked at the floor.

"See you guy in a while then!" and with that Patchy left.

"That's Xigbar, the guy outside is Xaldin." He laughed. Ok so I can't call them Mr. Dreadlocks or Patchy anymore. "Xigbar's cool, Xaldin is nice once you get to know him."

"Awesome" Axel flipped his shoes off and crossed his legs on the couch, for that he got a slap from Roxas.

"Hey, its ok, I did say make yourselves at home" He scratched the back of his head. "Oh I'm Demyx!" He smiled cheerfully.

Demyx, his name melted on my tongue and dissolved into my brain.

"You're really good y'know?" Axel pulled Roxas close, Demyx smiled

"Thanks, d'you guys play anything?"

"Yeah, I play Drums, Roxas can play base and Zexion is the keyboard master." Axel blurted out.

"Oh really?" Demyx grinned as he sat up and looked at me.

"Zexion right?" he clicked his fingers, I failed at hiding a blush and nodded.

"Yes that's me." I let my eyes wander to his and I'm sure he blushed.

"Ok if you guys are as good as you say you are, I have a proposition." Demyx smiled "You guys don't have a singer correct?"

"I suppose." Axel murmered.

"I don't have a band."

"You don't?"

"Nope, all one my lonesome." Demyx sulked but smiled again.

"Ok?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I want to hear you play." Demyx smiled.

All three of us choked on the air.

"You serious!" Axel went wide eyes

"Don't be stupid." Roxas shook his head

"Huh, I'm sorry did I say something I shouldn't?" Demyx looked away

"We aren't all that good, why would you want to listen to us anyway?" Me being the only one who could form a sentence decided to raise the question.

"Well I was thinking, umm if your good n' all I would like you to join me!" Demyx smiled but the smile faded when the door to the bathroom slammed open

"Demyx Nocturne but out there NOW!" The antenna woman screamed

"LARXENE!" Demyx was surprised but did as he was told.

She glared at each of us as she walked to us. She turned around on her heel and stormed out of the Caravan/Bus/Transport.

Demyx POV

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Larxene screamed.

"No, why cant I ask them to join me? Its my life" I smirked at the reference _(1)_

"Keh, whatever don't come crying to me if they mess you up though."

"I have a feeling everything will be ok."

"You wish bro," she sighed "I'm going to get our money, ill be back soon kay?"

"Yeah..." I sulked _She's so mean sometimes_ I wandered back into the Carusport _(2)_

"H-hey you ok?" Axel I think it was looked concerned, I just smiled and said everything was fine.

"Last time I let some people for a band with me was when I was younger..."

'_Yo, lets get this show on the road kay?" Reno banged on the table._

"_Uh- Ok then." This was my second show with this band. It consisted of a Redhead named Reno, a bald guy named Rude and Me, It wasn't much._

"_Rude?" Rude nodded to Reno and they pushed me forward into a little cafe, It may have been small but they said they'd give us about three thousand munny for doing this because they needed business. We sung great, everything went downhill soon after the gig tho-_

"Reno that little!" Axel growled.

"A-Axel?" I was a little surprised.

"R-Reno is, my cousin. We havnt heard from him in about two years, is that when-"

"Yeah, pretty much, may I?" I wanted to finish my story, I pouted inside my head.

"Oh yeah sure."

"Anyway..."

_So everything went downhill after the gig, they cornered me and said I did great. Reno had picked up the checks one thousand munny each I thought._

"_Look what we got yo!" Reno gave one to Rude. "Yo sorry kid, we just needed to doe." They then proceeded to leave out of the back door and I never saw them again._

"Yeah great story I know." I sulked.

"I-We-We promise if we get in your band we will never do anything like that!"

"huh?" I was surprised I have to say, Axel looked really determined.

"We promise." Roxas added and smiled.

"OK!" I jumped up I was excited to say the least, "Here's my number!"

Nobodys POV

"Ok so I want you to ring me when you can have me over to listen to you~" Demyx saw all three teens to the door.

"Yeah that sounds cool" Axel waved as he and Roxas began to walk to the other side of the Coffee House.

"Hey Zexion" Demyx started blushing as he walked over to the teen.

"Hmm-" He was cut off by soft tender lips crashing against his own, he blushed and felt his legs start to give way until something helped him stay up. Demyx wrapped his arms around the smaller one and broke away.

"I...Think. I love you" Demyx whispered in his ear. Zexion eyes widened and blushed more if possible.

"I think. I would have to agree." Zexion smiled. He kissed back and they stood there for a while until Axel called the blunettes name. I. Better. I mean." Zexion stuttered.

"Kayy" Demyx pouted as he nuzzled Zexions nose and let go of him.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Deffinately." Demyx lent back against the wall once Zexion was out of sight, _And I'm sober (3)_

Demyx wandered back inside after a few minutes decided who would get an early night.

**Woo finally or what!**

**Im on a roll right now :P**

**(1) Theres a Bon Jovi song called it my life**

**(2) I couldn't be bothered writing Caravan/Bus/Transport and trust Demyx to come up with that name for it xD**

**(3) Some people pick up Boyfriends/Girlfriends when they are out drunk, Dem-Dem is a good boy~~**

**Anywho R+R if you want**

**No flames unless they're for Axel :D  
**


	4. Band Practise?

Zexions POV

"Ohh what was all that about then Zex?"

"Nothing." I snapped back I was getting annoyed now, Axel had been bugging me all the way home and I was about to snap.

"Ohh come on tell u-" Roxas hit Axel round the head

"Shut up Axel you're getting on my nerves now!" Roxas glared at Axel then looked to me, I silently thanked him but he got the message and nodded.

"Roxy your soooo mean!" Roxas just glared again.

"Axel your being annoying stop it." I looked at Axel then realised what had just happened just thirty minutes ago. Demyx kissed me. Me of all people. The person who was labelled as an 'Emo Loner' in high school just got kissed by that blonde beauty. I began to blush; this didn't go unnoticed by Axel who started sniggering to himself.

"Zexy has a boyfriend, Zexy has a boyfriend~" He began to chant until Roxas hit him upside the head.

After a few more minutes of endless slow walking and talking I finally reached my flat block.

"I'll see you two tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, I will ring Demyx's number and try to arrange a time and date for him to listen to us..." Roxas said tiredly

"Thank you Roxas I am extremely grateful." We all said our goodbyes and I started up the endless amount of stairs to my flat.

*One Week Later*

Zexions POV:

I stirred as the phone rang.

"What the..." I looked at the clock un-concerned until I saw the date and time "Crap!" I swore loudly as I scrambled out of bed and answered the phone. "Yes, yes hello?"

"Hey Zexion! I told you two days ago to get up early cos Dem is gonna come pick us up!" Axel shouted down the phone excitedly.

"OK! Calm down Axel!" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah well hurry up Zexion, he is picking us up then you! You've got an hour dude!" He laughed evilly before hanging up. _Stupid Axel. _I thought and smiled realising I'd get to see Demyx again.

I scrambled around the flat as I found my Converse.

"Phew" I looked at the clock. "Five more minutes... What if he doesn't like me... What if I look stupid? What if he was just doing a one-night stand or just being a flirt!" I began to panic for five minutes then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Zexion, get your ass out here!" Axel called through the door. I mentally hit him as I opened the door.

"Calm down Axel..." I closed the door and locked it and followed Axel down to the car. It was different to the big thing they used at the gig. This car was a Blue Porsche with bubbles and water marking all around it.

"Hey Zexy!" I looked inside the car at the sound of my name and Demyx was sat there with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"H-hi Demyx." I blushed slightly and looked at Axel.

"You can sit in the front. Ill squish down in the back" He laughed and climbed into the back.

"Sorry Axe, I woulda come in a bigger car but I couldn't since I don't have one..." Demyx laughed as I got into the car and put my seatbelt on. (A/N: Safety first :D)

I looked out of the window as we came to a stop in a drive.

"I warn you, there is a mess." Demyx smiled at us all as he got out of the car.

"Demyx I bet your house is immaculate compared to Axel and Roxas' bedroom alone." I smirked as the two in question began to blush furiously. Demyx laughed as he unlocked the door to his Detached house and let us all in.

"I've set up the keyboard, drums and base in the basement." He looked at us all and nodded towards the door labelled 'Paradise.'

I mentally laughed at the name as we all made our way down into 'Paradise.'

Nobodies POV:

Demyx left his mouth hanging open for a few minutes then closed them and stared at the other three teens.

"T-that was... Amazing!" He jumped up out of his chair and punched the air (A/N: I rhymed! :D) startling the others.

"Dem... Surely it wasn't that good." Axel lent on the drums and sighed.

"You guys are so in my band! Practice tomorrow, be over here by one kay!" Demyx winked at them. They all exchanged glances then nodded along, partly because they didn't want to discourage the blonde.

"Wow! Look at the time! You guys must need to go. Ill give you all a ride!" Demyx was not a hyper, excited mess as he rocketed up the stairs to put his shoes on.

"D'ya think he really thought we were good?" Axel looked to Zexion and Roxas.

"He seemed it." Zexion said simply. He looked to Roxas.

"I have to agree with Zexion, he really seemed impressed. I don't know what for though, we weren't that good." A small smile tugged at Roxas lips as Demyx shouted down for them to get to the car.

"Listen Dem, thanks for the ride!" Axel said as he squeezed out of the Porsche.

"Naa, its fine Axe, anytime." Demyx smiled happily as he revved up the engine.

"We'll talk tomorrow then. Demyx, Zexion." Roxas nodded to them both and walked to Axel and his flat block.

"Don't you two be doing anything I wouldn't, got it memorized?" Axel laughed as the two teens in the car blushed.

"U-uh... Ok Axel." Demyx laughed nervously and waved as he drove off.

Zexions POV:

The rest of the car journey was... Unsettling to say the least. We were both tense and it was slightly awkward. Though I suppose it would be. That's until we got to my flat...

"So... Zexion... Looks like we're here." Demyx kept his eyes on the flat.

"You... Wanna come in? Coffee or something?" I looked at him. He seemed way more nervous than before.

"S-sure!" He jumped out of the car and locked it. I sighed as I began walking to the flat and making my way up the stairs.

"S-say Zexion... About before... I-I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted..." I was surprised. So needless to say the look on my face was surprised too. I looked at him and unlocked my flat door.

"In. Now." A smirked to myself as he walked in.

"Uh... Zexion... A-are you mad at m-"I caught him and locked his lips with mine as I shut the door with my leg.

"Hmph..." I pulled back slightly to look at the disorientated look on the blondes face. "Yes Demyx. I'm really mad. Y'know what? You need punishing." I smirked as Demyx eyes widened.

"Z-Zexy? Punished?" Demyx couldn't help but smile.

"Heh..." I locked lips again and began pushing him towards the bedroom. This; was going to be a fun night indeed.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but YAAAAY it's finally updated! Hopefully it should be updated again sometime soooooon! **

**Sorry it was a short chapter, I didn't really know what to do for this chapter. I did cut it off a bit early but I woulda just drawled on. I did want to go into detail about the 'fun night' but 1. It would turn into M rated and I want to keep it the rating it is now to be safe. And 2. Im going to do a brief summary of what happened in the next chapter. So just a warning if you don't like BoyxBoy making out don't read the next chapter. It wont go into M rated. Ill do a separate Zemyx thats M rated if anyone wants me to, or if anyone also wants to drop me ideas for a M rated ill be happy to take ideas.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews are loved though not forced :D**


End file.
